Queue managing devices which manage a queue of a large amount of events when such events occur have conventionally been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). When such a huge amount of events as to exceed the processing load of a system occur, the conventional queue managing devices delete queues failing to satisfy predetermined criteria from events stored in an event queue, thereby preventing load from increasing drastically.
In internal software processing of computers and mobile compact information terminals, on the other hand, there are cases where signals are transmitted between software modules by using an event delivery system model or the like. For example, when an event such as a user operation event, an event produced by a hardware timer or the like at a specific time or after the lapse of a predetermined period, or an event caused by an interrupt occurring in response to a specific state attained by specific hardware is generated, an application receives the event with an event handler and performs appropriate processing corresponding to the generated event.